If I Ain't Got You
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: Kurt is waiting for Blaine to show up, for the meeting Blaine asked about, because there was something he wanted to talk about. Blaine is late, like really late and Kurt don't like to have to wait so long.


**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! **

**This is a one-shot that I wrote for my friend Ditte (xmullebear). She found this song that she really wanted to be in a fic; she doesn't write herself, so I offered to write one for her. So here it is!**

**I hope you guys like it and I hope you'll consider reviewing… It'd be really nice, if you'd actually do that, because reviews are like really, really, awesome! It makes me so happy when I get them!**

**Oh and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, hope you'll survive anyways.**

**Anyways; Enjoy please? :3**

**If I Ain't Got You**

_Oh my god! Where is he! _Kurt thought to himself as he looked at the watch he was playing with, pulling it on and off and on again. Blaine should have been here by now, so where on earth was he?

Kurt looked up at the door, hoping to see his best friend, who he was totally in love with, step through the door. But he didn't.

With a sigh, he let himself dump down on the big armchair, in the middle of the room. There he sat for a moment before he rose again and started to walk back and forth over the floor. _Blaine! Where are you? You said you had something to talk about, then why are you not here? _He thought and shot the door one more look, before he decided to try the chair again.

Sitting down, resting his chin in his cupped hand, leaning on the armrest, he stared at the wall and his eyes started to slightly get heavier. He had had a long day, after all.

Kurt was a little too tired. It didn't take him many seconds before he was dozing off. He didn't hear the door open and he didn't hear the sound of the Warblers start to make music with their many sounds. He didn't realize that he wasn't alone, before he heard Blaine start to sing.

_Yeah… Oh!_

Kurt looked up, still half gone in the doze he had just been in. He looked at the wall on the other side of the room, hearing Blaine sing to his left side.

_Some people live for the fortune,_

_Some people live for the fame._

Blaine sang, standing still, with the other warblers behind him. Kurt still trying to shake off the sleep.

_Some people live for the power. Yeah._

_Some people live just to play the game!_

Kurt now turned his head and tried to focus on Blaine's face. It took him a little moment to get his vision clear.

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within,_

_And I have been there before and that life's a bore!_

_So full of the superficial._

Blaine smiled a little at Kurt and tilted his head slightly to the side, as he sang. He then turned the volume of his voice up a bit for the next part.

_Some people want it all!_

_But I don't want nothing at all!_

He sang and Kurt smiled a little, with some kind of frown.

_If it ain't you baby,_

_If I ain't got you baby!_

Blaine winked at Kurt, causing him to flush as he realized what Blaine had just sung.

_Some people want diamond rings;_

_Some just want everything._

Blaine shrugged and sang on.

_But everything means nothing;_

_If I ain't got you!_

Finally Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes. He hadn't dared just yet. But he did it and showed Kurt everything. Allowing him to take the chance and read him like an open book.

_Some people search for a fountain,_

_That promises forever young._

Blaine took a step forward, careful not to break eye contact.

_Some people need three dozen roses_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them, oh._

Just then, Kurt realized that Blaine's hands were hidden behind his back. He only realized, because he now pulled a bouquet of roses out, from behind his back and handed then gently to Kurt, who took them, but suddenly seemed to have a little problem with breathing properly.

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what good would it be, oh;_

_With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me?_

Blaine sang and Kurt felt his heart break a little bit. Because the thought of Blaine, without no one caring about him, was simply… Simply heartbreaking!

_Some people want it all!_

_But I don't want nothing at all!_

Kurt tried to breathe normally, but how was that possible, in such a situation?

_If it ain't you baby;_

_If I ain't got you baby!_

Blaine made some kind of point at Kurt, to show even 'harder' that this song was meant for Kurt. Kurt and no one other than Kurt.

_Some people want diamond rings;_

_Some just want everything._

Singing this, Blaine started to slowly walk around the chair Kurt was placed in, feeling Kurt's eyes on him, watching every movement he made.

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't got you-you-you!_

He sang, putting a whole lot of power in his voice at the last words. He stopped in front of Kurt, the moment he finished the sentence.

_Some people want it all!_

_But I don't want nothing at all!_

Blaine now fell to his knees, while singing and looking Kurt straight in the eyes.

_If it ain't you baby;_

_If I ain't got you baby!_

With one hand, Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt's, squeezing it lightly.

_Some people want diamond rings;_

_Some just want everything._

Kurt smiled down at Blaine and fought the urge to look away in embarrassment. Because, seriously, Blaine Anderson was on his knees, in front of him, singing, like, the cutest love song, ever! _Breathe Kurt, breathe!_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't god you!_

Kurt blushed a bit harder than he already had, when Blaine but so much power in his voice for that one last word, that Kurt though, he might as well just freak out or something. But he didn't. He forced himself to stay calm.

_If I ain't got you with my baby,_

_There ain't nothing in this whole wide world; doesn't mean a thing._

_If I ain't got you with me baby!_

Blaine lowered his voice, while singing this, going with kind of purring, yes purring, the last three sentences. Still not breaking eye contact with Kurt, Blaine listened as he heard the warblers finishing up the music and leave the room while doing so. Just like they had planned. But he knew very well, that they would all be standing outside the room with their ears pressed against the door, trying to hear what he and Kurt might say.

"So? What'd you think?" Blaine asked, flushing a bit; when he finally had caught his breathe after singing the whole song for Kurt.

Kurt took a moment to adore how beautiful Blaine looked, as he sat there on his knees, looking up at him with slightly red cheeks. "Well… It was amazing… But… What?" Kurt said, kind of knowing already, but wanting to hear it from Blaine himself.

"I…" Blaine said and tried to figure out what to say and how to put it. "Ohmygod! Kurt first of all, you need to know, that this song… I sung it for you and only you! I…" Blaine looked away for a second before he turned back to Kurt again. "I meant every word of it. My world is pointless without you and I honestly don't know how I managed without you before I met you!" Blaine continued and made to continue, but was cut off.

"Hey… Blaine… Chill!" Kurt said with a faint smile. "I understand. But you have to learn the clock though" he teased, still with the faint smile on his lips.

"Ohmygod! I know! And I'm so sorry about that! I just… I was nervous! Like… Really, really nervous. And I kind of still am." Blaine said and tried, and failed big time, to hide just how nervous he actually was. Which was a lot.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed, his hand still in Blaine's. "You have no reason to be nervous. You don't have to worry about being turned down." He said squeezed Blaine's hand slightly.

It took Blaine a couple of seconds to realize what Kurt had just said to him. "Oh god. Kurt, are you serious?" He asked with wide eyes, that shined with excitement and hope. "Are you really!" he asked.

"Yes Blaine." He smiled and leaned down. "I am serious." Kurt pressed his lips lightly against Blaine's and they were joined in a sweet kiss pulling them even closer than they have ever been before. Both having the same thought running through their heads: _OHMYGOD! This is actually happening… Finally._


End file.
